Capsule Dragons, ratings and awakened dragons
.]] Capsule [[Dragons|'Dragons']] At level 35-40 normal dragons can be changed into Capsule Dragon Forms using Capsule items. When a capsule dragon is created any dragon grade 6.5+ becomes 7.0. Capsule Dragons have different stats between the two forms. How to make a Capsule Dragon Each Capsule item can be created by combining 3 dragon cards that are not identical to each other but of a same dragon (or a Joker card with 2 dragon cards) through the Fortune Teller. this is unlocked once you've reached mid way through the first scenario. You use the item on a level 35 dragon to transform it to the capsule form. You can also aquire any capsule for a certain element by merging the 3 coresponding elememt cards. e.g. dark 1 2 and 3 Rating Rating is a calculation based on highest status of dragon species. Basically, Each species's highest status is start on 7.0 RatingExceptionally, Dark Nix are start on 6.775 Raiting on it's highest status. and could be the less if the current status is getting down against the highest one.Reduces 1 HP per 0.025, 1 ATT per 0.1, 1 DEF per 0.1 So you'll lose the rating when the dragon has lv. up that isn't Triple Max. Also there's giving the random rating(no guaranteed to be 7.0 rating) during the hatching dragon egg. Unless a dream incubator+1 is usedto hatch any dragon at 7.0 ( with the exeption of darknix) 6.5 or more = 109 HP 19 ATT 19 DEF 5.5 or up to under 6.5 = 102 HP 17 ATT 17 DEF 4.5 or up to under 5.5 = 95 HP 15 ATT 15 DEF 3.5 or up to under 4.5 = 88 HP 13 ATT 13 DEF 2.5 or up to under 3.5 = 81 HP 11 ATT 11 DEF 1.5 or up to under 2.5 = 74 HP 9 ATT 9 DEF 0.5 or up to under 1.5 = 67 HP 7 ATT 7 DEF Under 0.5 = 60 HP 5 ATT 5 DEF ---- Awaking The Awakening Capsules were added in the Leona updates, you must explore underwater map and create a Persion's Crystal and a level 40 capsule dragon that is capable of awakening. The Awaken dragons are more powerful than normal capsule dragons. However, elixrs are required for them to reach their full potential these can be created in the dream realm using dream essences and black alien crystals. Dream essences are created in the dream using materials collected exploring and the alien crystals are from the sky realm in the castle defence game. The essences are created in the dream realm and used on the dragons in the ghosts menu. List of Capsule Dragon ATT Types(5~9 HP,2~6 ATT,1~2 DEF per a level up) List of ATT Types ATT&DEF Types(5~9 HP,2~5 ATT,2~3 DEF per a level up) List of ATT&DEF Types DEF Types(5~9 HP,2~3 ATT,2~6 DEF per a levelup) List of DEF Types HP Types(10~20 HP,2~3 ATT,1~2 DEF per a level up) List of HP Types HP&ATT Types(9~13 HP,2~5 ATT,1~2 DEF per a level up) List of HP&ATT Types HP&DEF Types(9~13 HP,2~3 ATT,1~4) List of HP&DEF Types Perfect 7.0 Dragons Perfect 7.0 dragons are simply created by leveling dragons up 1 then down one only keeping perfect levels with all max stats. Notes *The Capsule dragon can't use the Level Up item. *Every Capsule dragon's status is unified even though the dragons having different status from each other. *According to the Rating, The HP type is weakest type of Capsule type however those type now have increase 10% chance of defending.http://www.dragonvillage.net/news/?notice#table=news&no=17248 *An item to level up for the Capsule Dragons is called Capsule Level Up